A Story For Sparks
by Kiki Morte
Summary: This is a birthday fic for my best friend KeaCerasiJade aka Sparks Conlon


Shot: Here's a new songfic from my sleep-deprived mind. This fic is in honor of my dear friend, KeaCerasiJade for her birthday. She is the great person who introduced me to fanfiction.net, she also shares my obsession with Newsies. So let me just say "**HAPPY BIRTHDAY NYMPH**"

Disclaimers: The only Newsies I own are the VHS and DVD copies. Sparks and Pixie who's just named in this belongs to KeaCerasiJade. Sureshot belongs to me. The song is by Jon Bon Jovi, I just own the CD that the song is on.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Spot Conlon sat on the edge of the docks. He felt the cool refreshing spray of the East River. He breathed in the salty air and let out a sigh. He ran his hand along the rough splintering wood next to him, in the spot that his girlfriend had just been sitting. He could still hear her echoing footsteps leave the wooden docks. He could picture her storming across the Brooklyn Bridge heading towards the Manhattan Newsgirl Lodge House. His head dropped into his hands as he thought of his own stupidity that got him into this mess.

*Flashback*

A short brown haired girl sat on the edge of the docks looking out over the East River. Suddenly two callused hands covered her eyes. A thick Brooklyn accented voice whispered in her ear, "Guess who?"

The girl giggled slightly and jokingly said, "Package?"

The hands removed themselves from her eyes. She turned her head and saw a short boy with sandy brown hair and piercing grayish blue eyes. He scowled slightly and asked, "Sparks why would you be meeting Package out here?"

Sparks grabbed his hand and pulled him down into a sitting position next to her. She gave him a small push and said, "I'm joking. I'm here to see you of course, Spot. Learn to take a joke would ya."

Spot pushed her back and said, "I can take a joke."

Sparks laid her head on his shoulder and sighed, "I know, I know. You know, I love you so much."

Spot tensed up. He bite his lip and said, "I know."

Sparks questioned, "Aren't you going to say it back to me?"

Spot shrugged. He quickly changed the topic, "Are you staying here, in Brooklyn, tonight?"

Sparks quickly stood up, "Not anymore I'm not . I guess I was wrong about you and Swifty was right. He told me that you would never change your dress chasing ways and I said you would but I guess I was wrong."

Sparks stormed off the docks, her steps echoing with each step.

*Now*

That had been almost an hour ago and Spot still sat in the same spot. He glanced at the orange, blue, and purple sky and sighed. Suddenly a black boot connected with his back. He turned and saw the owner of the boot. A short girl, about his height, with short boyish cut reddish blonde hair. Her greenish brown eyes glared into his grayish blue ones. Spot sneered, "What do you want, Sureshot?"

Sureshot sighed, "I want to know what you did to my best friend. I saw Sparks and you sitting out here before, I had papes left to sell so I didn't come by and say hi. Now I come back and she's gone and according to Red, you haven't left this spot. What did you do to her?"

Spot turned back towards the river. He signaled for Sureshot to sit next to him. She knelt down and grabbed his head. She turned his head, so that their eyes meet. She whisper sternly, "Tell me."

Spot shook her off and said, "She told me she loves me and I couldn't say it back. I never had anybody love me before. I got scared and just couldn't say it back."

Sureshot stood, "But do you love her?"

Spot stood up and nodded, "Yeah, I do. I just don't know how to tell her yet."

Sureshot grabbed his arm, "Come to Manhattan with me. There's a poker game at the boy's Lodge. Maybe on the way you'll think of what to say. I ain't having you mess with my best friend's life like this."

The two walked in silence towards Manhattan. The night creeping slowly upon their backs. They reached Duane Street and an ominous cloud seemed to cover the street. A freezing mist covered their faces. The sweet smell of a rain to come hung in the air. The two reached a rundown brick building and quickly opened the door. Inside stood at least a dozen boys, including Racetrack Higgins and Jack Kelly. Jack and Racetrack walked over to the two. Race immediately pulled Sureshot over to the small table set up in the corner. Race sat down in one of the small splintered wooden chairs, he pulled Sureshot into his lap. The others laughed at the small yet meaningful show of affection. Race threw the middle finger at the other boys and yelled to Spot, "You come to play some poker with us, Almighty King of Brooklyn? Wait, where's Sparks?"

Spot slumped into the seat next to the lovebirds, "Nah, I'm just gonna watch for right now. Sparks is at the girl's Lodge House. She ain't coming tonight."

Race shrugged, "Whatever. So we gonna play some poker or what?"

Jack, Snitch, and Swifty sat down at the table. Race quickly dealt out five cards to those three plus himself and Sureshot. Spot watch the five playing. He let out a snort of a laugh at Race and Sureshot. The two wore identical poker faces, both sizing up the other players while sneaking glances at each other. Spot looked over at Swifty. He gave him a shove and said, "You really think I'm just a dress chaser?"

Swifty nervously looked up from his cards. He let out a curt nod before saying, "I do and I told Sparks as such. For some reason, she loves you. She's like my little sister, Spot, I don't want her to get hurt."

Spot nodded, "Fine. I understand but listen I do love her. Now I just need to tell her."

Swifty and Spot returned their attention to the game. Sureshot and Racetrack weren't even trying to hide their loving looks anymore. Suddenly they could all hear the soft pitter-patter of rain on the roof. Spot waved his hand in front of Race's face and said, "You love Sureshot, right?"

Race nodded and put his arm around her, while sneaking a glance at her cards. She quickly smacked his head and said, "Race, you cheat and I'll leave no matter how much I love you. But why you ask, Spot?"

Spot pursed his lips and said, "How? How did you get her Race? I mean, you ain't nothing to look at and you ain't no smooth talker. So how'd you do it?"

Race smiled slightly and said, "A song. I sang to her one night on the Brooklyn Bridge. Some Italian song that my father had taught me."

Spot smirked, "I got an idea. But I need you guys to help."

Sureshot nodded, "Sure Spot. You are my best friend, no matter how annoying you are. What do you need?"

Spot's smirk grew, "We're going to the girl's Lodge."

Race laughed, "Now, in the rain?"

Spot nodded, "Yep, let's go."

The three went outside and proceeded down the street to the girl's Lodge House. The rain plastered their hair and clothes to them. Spot smiled up at the sky and pulled out a small sapphire ring, whispering, "This is it Mom, the song you used to sing to me at night and the ring Papa gave to you."

When the three reached the front of the Lodge House, Spot pulled them into a small huddle. He whispered the Sureshot and Race, "Sureshot, I need you to go in and bring Sparks to the bridge. Race, I need you to play your harmonica"

Sureshot nodded, "I'm off," she ran inside the doors and upstairs. She reached the bunkroom and saw Sparks lying on the bunk at the far side of the room. She walked over making as little noise as possible. Sparks yelled without moving, "Pixie, I told you to leave me alone."

Before anyone could answer, Sureshot gave her a push right onto the floor. Sparks scrambled up and started yelling, "Whoever did that is going to have papes shoved up them tomorrow."

Sureshot laughed, "But I don't sell in Manhattan Sparks."

Sparks glared, "Then I'll come to Brooklyn and do it, Sureshot, this better be important and if you're here with a message from Spot then I don't want to hear it."

Sureshot scoffed, "Like I would be Spotty boy's errand newsie. Look I got something to show you out at the bridge. It's important, please just come out with me."

Sparks scoffed, "Why?"

Sureshot licked her lips and said, "I can't tell you here. It's private and personal Sparks. Please just come out to the bridge with me."

Sparks sighed, "Fine, but I ain't staying long."

The two left the Lodge House and headed towards the Brooklyn Bridge. The rain lessened creating a soft mist, that carried the soft beautiful strands of harmonica music on it. The two neared the end of the bridge and slowly started to cross it. Just as they were on the bridge a soft yet strong Irish voice joined the music, giving it more life, "**It's hard for me to say the things, I want to say sometimes. There's no one here but you and me and that broken old street light. Lock the doors, we'll leave the world outside. And all I've got to give to you are these five words tonight. Thank you for loving me. For being my eyes when I couldn't see. For parting my lips when I couldn't breathe. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for loving me. I never knew I had a dream until that dream was you. When I look into your eyes the sky's a different blue. Cross my heart, I wear no disguise. If I tried, you'd make believe that you believed my lies. Thank you for loving me. For being my eyes when I couldn't see. For parting my lips when I couldn't breathe. Thank you for loving me. You pick me up when I fall down. You ring the bell before they count me out. If I was drowning you would part the sea and risk you own life to rescue me. Lock the doors, we'll leave the world outside. All I've got to give to you are these five words tonight. Thank you for loving me. For being my eyes when I couldn't see. For parting me lips when I couldn't breathe. Thank you for loving me. When I couldn't fly, oh, you gave me wings. You parted me lips when I couldn't breathe. Thank you for loving me.**"

Sparks and Sureshot had been walking towards the center of the bridge during the song. When they reached where the music had been coming from, they saw Spot down on one knee and Race off to the side. Sureshot went over by Race and the two stood quietly watching their friends. Sureshot whispered to Race, "Let's give them a little privacy, Race."

Race said, "But I wanna know how this turns out."

Sureshot smacked him. She grabbed his hand and pulled him off the bridge towards Manhattan. Sparks went over to Spot. She looked down at him and smiled softly, "You did this for me?"

Spot smirked and pulled out the ring, "Not just the song, also this. Sparks, I've loved you since the first time I was on the receiving end of your temper. Will you marry me?"

Sparks brushed the rain soaked hair out of her eyes. She smiled, glad that the rain hid her tears. She nodded slightly and knelt down and grabbed the back of Spot's head. She leaned her forehead against his and whispered, "Yes, Spot, I will marry you, I love you."

Spot whispered back, "I love you too."

Spot and Sparks stood to see that Race and Sureshot had already left. The two smiled and walked slowly hand in hand back towards the Brooklyn Lodge House.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Shot: Hope you enjoyed that Nymph. Once again, **HAPPY 20TH BIRTHDAY, NYMPH**.


End file.
